


birds of a

by garden of succulents (staranise)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BPD Kent Parson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents
Summary: Kent sobers up soon enough into his rookie year with the Aces to go on a dozen-game point streak and his eyes actually focus on the person who’s talking to him now, so his teammates feel he’s turned a corner from his “troubling” entry into the League and earned a little present.





	birds of a

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on Tumblr](http://garden-of-succulents.tumblr.com/post/146768757611/kent-sobers-up-soon-enough-into-his-rookie-year).

Kent sobers up soon enough into his rookie year with the Aces to go on a dozen-game point streak and his eyes actually focus on the person who’s talking to him now, so his teammates feel he’s turned a corner from his “troubling” entry into the League and earned a little present.

When the pop star whose music he always listens to before a game walks into team breakfast one morning, everyone’s grins get a little awkward because Kent  _loses his cool._   One minute he’s smirking and snarking and shit-talking with the rest of them, and then she walks up to him and he’s totally beet red, blinking and stammering and looks like he’s almost about to cry, and nobody needs to be reminded right now that their brightest star is an eighteen-year-old boy.

But she just looks at him, this woman who’s been a child star and a superstar and knows what it’s like at the top, who’s still fighting lawsuits to get control of her assets and her children back, and slips her hand around Kent’s elbow.  “Won’t you gentlemen excuse us,” she says, and Kent slides his sunglasses on as she walks him out of team breakfast.

She’s the only person that entire year who looked at him and knew she was seeing someone  _not okay_ , who’d rather die than admit it.  When they parted she gave him a very tight hug and a list of phone numbers, hers and people she’s trusted and relied on.

The Aces don’t see him again until pre-game warmup, and most of them don’t know what they’re seeing; Kent’s eyes aren’t red-rimmed from crying because someone has expertly applied beige eyeliner to them.


End file.
